Peer-to-peer technology enables interconnected devices (a.k.a. peers) to share resources without a centralized administrative system. Miracast® which is developed by Wifi-Alliance, MiracleCast™ which is developed by Black Duck Software, Inc., and AirPlay® which is developed by Apple Inc. are example peer-to-peer technologies that enable a source device to wirelessly transfer data (e.g., streaming video data) to a sink device. For example, the source device may be a device that has a relatively small display screen (e.g., a tablet computer or a personal digital assistant), and the sink device may be a device that has a relatively large display screen (e.g., a television or an interactive whiteboard). A user may wish to transfer video data from the source device to the sink device to facilitate sharing video images that are represented by the video data with other people who are in the presence of the user.